Broken
by kirameku-14
Summary: D&E. Perpisahan itu, memang haruslah terjadi. Kala hati telah tak bertaut, kala hati ternyata membohongi segalanya. Pasangan merpati itu, pada akhirnya berpisah. Pasangan angsa putih itu pun turut berpisah. Tapi… akankah mereka bertahan untuk tetap berdiri di atas kaki mereka masing-masing dan berusaha untuk mereguk kebahagiaan lainnya meskipun telah berpisah? - D&E, MPREG.


_Perpisahan itu, memang haruslah terjadi. Kala hati telah tak bertaut, kala hati ternyata membohongi segalanya. Pasangan merpati itu, pada akhirnya berpisah. Pasangan angsa putih itu pun turut berpisah. Tapi… akankah mereka bertahan untuk tetap berdiri di atas kaki mereka masing-masing dan berusaha untuk mereguk kebahagiaan lainnya meskipun telah berpisah? Ataukah seperti merpati dan angsa itu, merana dan menderita karena kehilangan pasangan hidupnya untuk kemudian mati dan menghilang menyusul sang terkasih ke alam lain, kekekalan._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **BROKEN**_

 _ **D &E FANFICTION.**_

 _ **BOYS LOVE, MPREG, BROKEN MARRIAGE, ANTI-CLIMAX, OC, JUST BEWARE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D &E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Tidak, Hyukjae tak mengerti satu kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Donghae saat ini. Apa-apaan pemuda di hadapannya itu? Seenaknya saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa saja dengan mudahnya mengakhiri sesuatu saat sudah bosan. Tidak, mau dikemanakan hubungannya selama tiga belas tahun ini bersama Donghae. Bahkan di saat mereka sudah memiliki buah hati?

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Tanya Hyukjae yang masih saja tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae.

"Aku ingin bercerai, apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengerti itu semua?"

"Kau mengatakan cerai dengan semudah itu? Apa kau yang sebenarnya lebih kekanakkan dari yang ku kenal selama ini? Lee Donghae, katakan padaku, di mana otakmu saat ini? Bercerai itu bukanlah hal yang mudah! Dan kau akan melakukan itu? Menceraikanku, aku yang sudah kau nikahi selama lima tahun ini? Aku yang bahkan berhasil memberikanmu dua putri kembar? Aku yang sangat mencintaimu?" murka, tentu saja Hyukjae murka. Tentu saja, ia akan sulit mencerna kata-kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu, setidaknya untuk setahun ini aku tak mencintaimu."

Tak ayal kalimat lirih itu membangkitkan emosi Hyukjae.

"APA MAKSUDMU YANG SESUNGGUHNYA?"

"Selama ini kupikir aku mencintaimu. Kau ingat dengan gadis terakhir yang menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ah, gadis yang mencampakkanmu yang membuatmu hampir mati karena kau berniat bunuh diri, kalau kau lupa." Sarkas Hyukjae.

"Ya, gadis itu sudah kembali. Setahun yang lalu ia kembali, tiba-tiba saja menjadi sekretarisku. Getar-getar itu kembali muncul, getar-getar yang sebenarnya masih ada walaupun kecil." Ujar Donghae.

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Kita akan bercerai. Kau yang urus semuanya, karena seperti yang kau lihat… aku baru selesai operasi dua hari yang lalu, jelas aku takkan bisa melakukan apapun." Hyukjae yang terkhianati, Hyukjae yang dijadikan pelampiasan tanpa ia sadari itu kini berbicara pada Donghae tanpa melihatnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Hanya itu balasan Donghae.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sini dan menemui kekasihmu atau bahkan calon istrimu itu mungkin? Karena aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu." Balas Hyukjae yang kini mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Donghae hanya bisa berjalan mundur sembari melihat sebentar wajah yang mungkin nanti akan dirindukannya itu sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar inap Hyukjae.

Sepeninggalan Donghae, Hyukjae membuka matanya yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Jadi… selama ini Donghae hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan saja? Mungkinkah hanya karena ia satu-satunya yang berada di sisi Donghae di saat-saat terpuruk Donghae.

Kenangan itu… perlahan mengalir di ingatan Hyukjae.

.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D&E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Saat mereka berusia enam belas tahun, Hyukjae mengenal Donghae sebagai anak bungsu dari tetangga yang kebetulan pindah ke rumah yang terletak di samping rumahnya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar." Balas Hyukjae dari dalam rumahnya saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa seorang ibu dengan dua anak lelakinya yang mendampinginya, itu adalah keluarga Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, silahkan masuk." Tawar Hyukjae.

"Tak usah repot, aku hanya ini memberikan ini padamu nak, kau sudah tahu _'kan_ kalau keluargaku yang menempati rumah di samping." Ujar ibu Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hyukjae, karena memang ia sudah melihat wajah penghuni baru itu maka dari itu ia berani mempersilahkan masuk keluarga Donghae.

" _Gwaenchannayo_ , tidak enak kalau berkenalan di depan pintu. Ayo, silahkan masuk." Dan pada akhirnya keluarga Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae. " _Ahjumma_ silahkan duduk dulu, biar kubuatkan minuman dulu." Dan setelahnya Hyukjae pamit ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Begitu Hyukjae kembali dari dapur untuk mengantarkan teh hangat beserta beberapa camilan, perhatian keluarga Donghae fokus kembali pada Hyukjae.

" _Aigoo_ … anak baik." Ujar ibu Donghae penuh dengan senyuman keibuannya itu saat Hyukjae menghidangkan minuman padanya. "Ah, perkenalkan… ini kedua putraku, Lee Donghwa dan Lee Donghae." Ujar ibu Donghae lagi.

" _Jeoneun_ , Lee Hyukjae _ibnida_." Balas Hyukjae. Yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman ringan oleh Donghae beserta kakaknya.

"Hyukjae _yah_ , rumahmu sepi sekali, kemana kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya ibu Donghae lagi kala melihat tak ada satupun orang di rumah Hyukjae.

" _Eoh? Uri aboji_ dan _umma_ sudah meninggal, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu." Balas Hyukjae.

" _Aigoo… sesange…_ bagaimana bisa anak semanis kau mengalami ini semua." Ibu Donghae segera saja beranjak untuk duduk di samping Hyukjae dan memeluk Hyukjae penuh kasih.

" _Gwaenchannayo ahjumma_. Aku sudah terbiasa." Balas Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana bisa terbiasa? Mulai saat ini kau juga anakku, kau harus memanggilku _umma_ juga."

Dan memang mulai saat itu, Hyukjae yang terbiasa hidup sendiri, menerima tiga orang baru di dalam kehidupannya yang sudah lama kesepian itu. Ibu Donghae memperlakukannya layaknya seorang ibu pada putranya, bahkan ia lebih menyayangi Hyukjae dibandingkan Donghae, Donghwa yang berjarak empat tahun lebih tua dari Donghae pun menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Hyukjae. Tak terkecuali Donghae, Donghae serasa bertemu partner nya, segera saja Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae menjelma sebagai pasangan sahabat yang sangat kuat dan tak terpisahkan.

Benih-benih cinta itu… belum tumbuh sampai enam tahun kemudian. Benih-benih cinta itu baru Hyukjae rasakan saat bagaimana paniknya ia melihat Donghae bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Donghae yang baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya itu nekat menusukkan pisau tajam pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau itu bodoh Lee Donghae, meski kau sudah bersama dengannya selama dua tahun, bukan berarti kau mempunyai hak untuk melakukan ini semua. Kau tak memikirkan ibumu? Kakakmu? Aku? Kau tak memikirkan bagaimana kami jika kami kehilanganmu?" pekik Hyukjae kesal saat Donghae terbangun dua hari setelahnya.

Sementara Donghae, hanya bisa terpekur memikirkan semua perkataan Hyukjae. Ya dirinya memang bodoh karena telah membuat ibunya kembali bersusah hati.

"Hyukjae _yah_ …" tangan Donghae menggapainya, meminta Hyukjae untuk merangkulnya. "Bantu aku, bantu aku melewati semua ini."

Dan bagaimana Hyukjae bisa menolak Donghae yang menatapnya seperti itu? Tentu saja ia segera memberikan tangannya untuk di genggam Donghae. Dan di sanalah semuanya berawal, kedua mata indah mereka saling memandang, mulanya hanyalah pandangan saling menguatkan… akan tetapi Donghae tak menyadari sejak kapan ia terseret begitu dalam dalam pancaran sinar cinta yang tak sengaja Hyukjae berikan padanya. Hari itu… mereka melakukannya, malam itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman.

.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D&E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Dan siapa yang tahu jika pada akhirnya, dua tahun kemudian mereka berdua melangsungkan pernikahan. Pernikahan yang bahagia tentu saja, penikahan yang bahagia sebahagia masa pacaran mereka. Tapi… apa tadi yang dikatakan Donghae? Bahwa selama ini Donghae hanya berpikir jika ia mencintai Hyukjae? Jadi selama tujuh tahun ini… Hyukjae hanyalah pelampiasan? Selama tujuh tahun ini Donghae membohonginya dan dirinya sendiri? Tidak… Hyukjae takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dari ini.

" _Yoboseyo_ , Yoo _ahjussi_?" Hyukjae segera saja menelepon salah satu pengacara keluarganya.

" _Ne_ , tuan muda. Bagaimana keadaan anda setelah melahirkan?" Tanya Yoo _ahjussi_.

" _Ahjussi_ … aku, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Hyukjae yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoo _ahjussi_.

Yoo _ahjussi_ yang mendengar nada yang aneh dari tuan mudanya itu segera saja menanggapi permintaan tuan mudanya.

"Aku ingin _ahjussi_ menjemputku sekarang, aku ingin pergi secepatnya dari negara ini bersama putri kembarku."

Dan segera setelah Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yoo _ahjussi_ melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa bertanya apapun. Baginya, jika tuan mudanya tak ingin mengatakannya tak apa, asalkan ia bisa segera membantu tuan mudanya untuk menepis awan sendu yang terdengar di balik senandung suara sang tuan muda.

Malam itu juga, Hyukjae beserta kedua putri kembarnya pergi meninggalkan Korea. Mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Hyukjae, sengaja hal ini dilakukan oleh Yoo _ahjussi_ , karena Hyukjae meminta tak boleh ada satu orangpun yang tahu tentang kepergiannya selain Yoo _ahjussi_.

"Tuan muda… beristirahatlah." Tegur Yoo _ahjussi_ saat melihat tuan mudanya duduk termenung dengan memandangi dua inkubator yang berisi kedua putri cantik itu.

" _Anni ahjussi_ , bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa _appa_ kedua putriku melakukan ini padaku? Dia ingin menceraikanku tepat setelah aku melahirkan? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata jika selama ini dia hanya berpikir jika ia mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku dibodohi dan hanya dianggap pelampiasan olehnya?" cecar Hyukjae disertai tangisan memilukan.

"Tuan muda… menangislah untuk hari ini saja. Lepaskan semuanya hari ini saja. Karena di masa mendatang, kekuatan dan ketabahanmu sangat dibutuhkan oleh kedua putrimu." Yoo _ahjussi_ hanya bisa menggenggam tangan tuan mudanya yang terlihat lemah saat ini.

Ya, bagaimana bisa pasangan hidup tuan mudanya itu memperlakukan tuan mudanya seperti ini. Sudah cukup, seharusnya sudah cukup tuan mudanya menderita di hari kematian kedua orang tuanya. Seharusnya dengan adanya Lee Donghae yang semula sahabat tuan mudanya dan berubah menjadi pasangan hidup tuan mudanya ini, setidaknya tuan mudanya menemukan kebahagiaan setelah bersama pasangan hidupnya itu. Tuan mudanya yang selama ini hidup sendiri setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana bisa ia masih menanggung derita yang lebih berat lagi.

Yoo _ahjussi_ hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sembari menatap tuan mudanya yang perlahan menuju alam mimpinya. Dia hanya berharap, dengan adanya kedua putrinya itu akan memberikan kekuatan dan kebahagiaan pada tuan mudanya.

.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D &E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Lee Donghae…

" _MUSUN SURIYA_ LEE DONGHAE!" pekik sang ibunda murka setelah mendengar pengakuan Donghae yang malam itu memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Maafkan aku _umma_ , tapi aku tak bisa mencintainya lagi, atau setidaknya berpikir mencintainya lagi. Kekasihku… dia sudah kembali padaku. Orang yang kucintai kembali padaku, aku harus merengkuhnya kembali." Jawab Donghae yang segera saja mendapatkan tamparan dari ibunya.

"Lalu kau berniat menceraikan Hyukjae? Tepat setelah dia melahirkan anakmu?" geram sang kakak.

" _Hyung_ … sebenarnya, jika ia tak mengatakan ia sedang hamil… sudah dari tahun lalu aku menceraikannya."

 _BUUGHH_

Pukulan itu telak menghantam rahang Donghae tepat setelah Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau… aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi. Terserah kau jika kau ingin kembali pada wanita sialan itu, kembali menjadi kekasihnya atau bahkan menikahinya, terserah kau. Karena… jika kau sampai melakukannya, kau bukan putraku lagi." Ultimatum sang ibunda yang membuat Donghae terhenyak. " _Kajja_ Donghwa _yah,_ kita ke rumah sakit, putraku yang malang pasti sedang menangis saat ini. Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa ia diperlakukan seperti ini tepat setelah ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk kelahiran cucuku."

Dengan tangan bergetar, sang bunda meraih tangan putra sulungnya untuk membawa mereka segera menemui putra kesayangan mereka yang sedang menderita saat ini, meninggalkan putra bungsunya yang masih terkejut akan ucapannya.

.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D&E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Keinginan dari wanita paruh baya itu hanya satu, menemui anak kesayangannya dan menenangkannya. Tapi, itu semua tak kunjung ia lakukan. Saat ia dan putra sulungnya sampai di kamar rawat menantunya itu, kamar itu kosong. Kamar tempat menantunya dirawat telah kosong. Melihat ke kamar mandi, mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit dan terakhir menanyai bagian administrasi yang membuahkan kenyataan pahit, menantunya sudah keluar rumah sakit tepat dua jam yang lalu. Ia tak menyangka, siang tadi adalah saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan sang putra. Putra rapuhnya, putra kesayangannya yang telah menjadi menantunya dan putra malangnya yang kini entah dimana.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae yang kini sedang bersandar nyaman di kursi penumpang pesawat pribadinya itu sedang termenung. Merenungkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya, merenungkan semua penderitaannya, merenungkan apa kesalahannya sehingga tuhan selalu menimpakan kesedihan di setiap detik kehidupannya.

" _Eomoni_ …" lirihnya kala ia teringat pada sosok ibu mertuanya yang sudah sangat menyayanginya. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir, haruskah ia menghubungi wanita penuh kasih itu? Dan setelah berdebat dengan batinnya, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menelepon sang ibu.

"Hyukjae _yah_!" pekik sang ibu begitu sambungan telepon itu tersambung.

" _Eomoni_ …" lirih Hyukjae yang belum apa-apa sudah merasakan sedih dan rindu pada wanita yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Kau di mana nak? Kenapa kau keluar dari rumah sakit? Katakan kau di mana, agar _umma_ dan Donghwa bisa menjemputmu…"

" _Eomoni_ , maafkan aku…"

" _Anniya_ , kau tak bersalah nak. Tak ada satupun kesalahan yang telah kau buat padaku. Jangan meminta maaf nak."

" _Eomoni_ … aku, dia… kami…" bahkan untuk menceritakannya saja Hyukjae sudah tak sanggup.

" _Umma_ mengerti… anak itu sudah keterlaluan. _Jja_ , beritahu _umma_ kau di mana nak, _umma_ sangat ingin memelukmu."

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk olehmu…" keheningan melanda sebelum Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan waktu, aku ingin menenangkan diriku."

Mendengar itu semua, membuat air mata mengalir dari sang ibu yang turut merasakan sakitnya sang putra.

"Baiklah… tenangkan pikiranmu. Pergi kemanapun kau mau, _umma_ takkan menanyakan kemana kau akan pergi ataupun mencarimu, tapi ketika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk pulang maka _umma_ akan selalu menjadi tempat kau pulang nak."

" _Eomoni_ …" rasa sesak dan terima kasih itu membuncah kuat di hati Hyukjae akan pengertian yang diberikan oleh sang ibu.

" _Arra_ … semua ini _umma_ lakukan asalkan kau berjanji untuk kuat dan tetap sehat padaku. Di manapun kau berada, jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu dan hubungi _umma_ selalu."

"Terima kasih _eomoni_ , aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kesehatanku dan akan selalu menghubungimu."

"Kau harus kuat nak. Ada dua malaikat kecil yang membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun."

"Aku mengerti _umma_." Jawab Hyukjae sembari melihat Yoo _ahjussi_ yang mengatakan jika sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan terbang. " _Umma_ … aku sangat menyayangimu, terima kasih karena mau menerimaku sebagai putramu."

"Sampai kapanpun kau adalah putraku."

Percakapan itu berakhir… menyisakan tangis untuk keduanya. Sang ibu yang menerima telepon saat masih di rumah sakit itu kini dipapah oleh putra sulungnya untuk segera pulang. Sementara sang menantu kini sedang memandangi kedua putrinya yang terlelap nyenyak di dalam kotak inkubatornya, memandang kedua putri dan dirinya yang akan menghadang masa depan yang sulit. Memutuskan untuk melewati masa depan itu penuh kekuatan dan harapan semoga kebahagiaan akan menyapa mereka nantinya.

.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D&E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Tahun pertama dilalui Hyukjae begitu sulit, menyusun hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping dan juga mempelajari langsung susahnya mengurus kedua putrinya seorang diri. Tapi semua itu berhasil dilalui Hyukjae dengan baik. Hatinya yang hancur itu secara perlahan kembali membaik berkat kedua putrinya yang tak membiarkannya sedetikpun mengalihkan perhatian dari malaikat manisnya itu.

Tahun kedua Hyukjae lalui sedikit lebih ringan saat kedua putrinya sudah pandai berjalan dan berbicara walaupun masih dengan tertatih-tatih, dan sekarang kedua putrinya sudah mengerti untuk memberitahunya saat mereka ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

" _Mma_!" pekik putri bungsunya saat melihat Hyukjae dan menunjuk ke arah bagian selatan tubuhnya.

" _Aigoo, yeppeun makdongi_ ingin ke toilet? _Kajja_." Ajak Hyukjae sembari menggendong sang putri.

" _Mma, Hayu ttung ijjoyong_?" Tanya putri sulungnya dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

" _Nde_ , Hara _yah_. Haru _ddung isseoyo_." Jawab Hyukjae membenarkan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Hayu _chayanda_!" pekik sang kakak pada adiknya yang telah berlaku baik dengan memberitahukan _eomma_ mereka saat mereka ingin ke kamar mandi.

" _Aigoo_ , anak baik."

Kini ketiganya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di ruang tamu rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sederhana namun nyaman dan hangat, sederhana namun penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan.

"Hara _yah_ , Haru _yah_ …" panggil Hyukjae saat anak-anaknya sedang menikmati buah stroberi yang baru saja mereka petik di kebun mereka.

" _Nde mma_!" pekik keduanya sebagai respon terhadap sang eomma.

"Besok, _halmeoni_ dan _samchon_ akan datang berkunjung. Hara dan Haru tahu harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hyukjae dan disambut dengan ekspresi berpikir sang buah hati nan lucu.

" _Annyonghatteyong_?" Tanya Hara sembari melipat tangannya di depan perut mungilnya dan menunduk.

"Anak pintar, saat bertemu _halmeoni_ , Hara dan Haru harus mengucapkan ' _Annyeonghaseyo_ ', _nah_ ayo coba lakukan." Pinta Hyukjae dan langsung dituruti oleh kedua putrinya. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua putrinya yang kini berlomba-lomba merendahkan kepalanya semampu mereka.

" _Mma_!" pekik Haru tiba-tiba.

" _Eoh_? Ada apa _yeppeun makdongi_?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari menatap mata bulat anaknya yang berbinar-binar.

"Hayu… _joha_!" pekik Haru yang kini kembali ke meja makannya dan mulai kembali memakan stroberinya.

" _Aigoo_ … Haru _eomma aaaaa_ …" pinta Hyukjae sembari membuka mulutnya dan menunggu sebelum Haru dan Hara bergantian memberikannya stroberi.

Kedua malaikat yang terlahir dari dirinya itu selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuk Hyukjae, menghapuskan sedih dan membuat Hyukjae bahagia karenanya.

Dan tadi… ya, Hyukjae masih berhubungan baik dengan nenek serta paman kedua putrinya. Bahkan ia rutin mengirimkan fotonya dan kedua putrinya pada sang ibu. Dan Hyukjae tak mau ambil pusing apakah sang ibu akan memperlihatkan foto-foto itu pada ayah biologis kedua putrinya. Hyukjae… sungguh sudah tak peduli lagi akan orang itu. Saat ini, hanya akan ada dia dan putri kembarnya.

.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..D&E.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

.

Lima tahun pun telah berlalu semenjak kunjungan pertama sang ibu dan kakaknya itu. Hyukjae kini terlihat sedang berjalan santai menikmati sapuan angin musim semi. Di samping Hyukjae berdiri kedua putrinya yang sedang asik memandangi langit kota London yang cerah.

" _Mma_ … Hara tak ingin pulang." Hara kini memandangi wajah Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Haru juga… Haru suka London!" pekikan bahagia Haru itu tak urung membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Kita harus tetap pulang sayang. Lagipula kita kembali pulang bukan besok, masih ada seminggu lagi waktu liburan _'kan? Eomma_ masih ingin mengajak kalian berkeliling." Ujar Hyukjae yang tersenyum geli melihat kedua mata bulat itu menatapnya penuh harap.

Anak-anaknya ini memang lucu, liburan mereka kali ini Hyukjae mengajak kedua putrinya untuk berkeliling Eropa dan mereka baru saja tiba di London hari ini lantas kedua putrinya sudah jatuh cinta seperti itu pada kota ini dan berkata seperti tadi? Benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _Mma,_ pertama kita harus ke Stasiun _King Cross_." Dan ini, kembali keduanya dengan kompak mengucapkan keinginan mereka. Dasar kembar.

"Baik sayang."

Hyukjae kini menggandeng tangan kedua putri kembarnya dan berjalan bersama-sama untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Berjalan melewati salah satu pria di antara kerumunan yang menatap mereka penuh kerinduan. Mereka berjalan penuh tawa dan canda, berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang memandang mereka dengan sendu. Pria yang tenggelam dalam penyesalan tak berujung yang hanya bisa memandang punggung Hyukjae dan anak-anaknya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Lee Donghae? Kau yang membuang mereka dan kini kau… jangan bermimpi…" dan pria itu mengambil jalan berbeda. Punggung mereka saling berhadapan untuk melangkah ke jalannya masing-masing. Ya… mereka telah berakhir dan mereka harus melewati jalan berbeda yang telah mereka pilih.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _ **Halo? Ehehe… jangan salahkan saya kalau endingnya seperti itu. Cuma ingin menulis seperti itu… ehehe… sekuel? Ada kepikiran sih, tapi gajanji bakalan happy ending ya? #peace**_


End file.
